


Kosmo Loves [Man]

by vldCurtisLover (ilovelocust)



Series: [Man]/Kosmo - The Ultimate Voltron Love Story [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Other, sham marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/vldCurtisLover
Summary: Voltron's truest love story. Held apart by their species, but love finds a way.





	Kosmo Loves [Man]

**Author's Note:**

> From the popular observation that Curtis, oh sorry [Man], shows more interest in Kosmo than he ever does his supposed future beau. The love story with more development than the end of Voltron. Kosmo/[Man]
> 
> Dead dove do not eat guys. It is exactly what it says on the tin

"Yes, yes, YES!" Curtis screams, as the throbbing thick cock pounds into his lube slick hole. This, this is everything he ever dreamed about, large and merciless, fucking into to him without care until spots dot his vision.

It was all worth it, every lie, every lonely night with his dogs banished from his martial bed, every single cry of "Adam" from his sadly human lover. All worth it to be here, rug burning his elbows and knees as the majestic space wolf takes its due.

Curtis wraps a hand around his dripping cock. Tries to stroke himself in time with the deliciously brutal pace. Duke had never been so good. Never strong enough or big enough to split him apart, to nail his prostate by virtue of shear girth on every thrust.

His balls tighten, drawing up and he's spilling, "Kosmo!" He yells his lovers name as waves of pleasure surge through him. Shaking him to his core as the wolf continues to pound. It's the sweetest torture as Kosmo fucks on, taking his time before his own release and swelling knot. The burn in his rim as the wolf tries and fails to pull out is the cherry on top of his perfect night.

Curtis pants, catching his breath in the wonderous afterglow, reveling in the silky fur against his skin. If only they had more time. He could dig out that breeding bench he dissasembled and hid in the attic. Bring Duke inside and have a proper threesome. Dukes never liked bottoming much, but sacrifices must be made and it would be good to remind him that Curtis hasn't forgotten him completely with his latest conquest.

His phone bings with an incoming text, and all thoughts of round two are sadly put on hold. That would be Shiro, telling him he's on his way home, uggh.

He'll probably want to fuck when he gets home. All worked up over seeing Kosmo's owner and wanting to prove he doesn't regret his decisions. If only he could cheat like a normal person. That had been the plan afterall. Shiro would guiltly fuck Keith "behind" Curtis's back, which would free up Kosmo for some alone time with Curtis. Everyone's happy, shame he'd underestimated how dedicated Shiro was to a dead man. 

Sigh.....hmmmm, well, maybe something of the night might be salvageable. Tail butt plugs and fake ears aren't a reall substitute, lord knows Curtis has tried to pretend they are, but Kosmo's spunk is still wet and bright blue inside him. A little white lie and he's got a brand new lube to try out with his "husband".

Not as good as the reall thing, but oh, at least he'll be able to remember the real fun of tonight while Shiro fucks him. Yes, this could work.

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes the best way to deal with a horrible end to a great story, is to write enough spite fic to put a smile on people's faces.


End file.
